Indecisión
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Hasta que te conocí, había pensado que todo era un adorno. Incluso las mujeres. ::AU::Fic participante del reto "La máquina del tiempo" en el foro "La Torre Stark y un 12 por ciento de Jarvis"::


**D**isclaimer: Avengers le pertenece a Marvel-Disney, Stan Lee y demás personas entre las que no estoy incluida.

**A**dvertencias: Cursiladas, momento corto más centric en los personajes que en otra cosa. Posible fail histórico teniendo en cuenta de que no sé si cierta ley fue aprobada primero en Colorado y luego en Nueva Zelanda. En este caso, está puesto al revés.

**Viñeta. Palabras: 986**

**Participando del Reto #2**

**Prompt #13: 1893; Las mujeres obtienen el derecho al voto.**

**Forum: La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de Jarvis)** -Al cual su servidora Hope, de nick que ni ella misma está segura de por qué se puso, les invita a que dar una visita. ¡Vamos! Las cosas chicas son lindas y cutes, pero si son grandes son mejor (?)

Si pensaste que lo dije de forma pervertida es tu problema xD

* * *

**INDECISIÓN**

* * *

**1893\. Colorado, Estados Unidos.**

La noticia de Nueva Zelanda cediendo ante la reclamada ley fue una germen que se esparció con el pasar de las horas. En poco tiempo, congregándose en la plaza pública un grupo de sufragistas feministas alzaban carteles gritando a coro su petición.

La policía había acudido bastante rápido y capturado a las provocadoras, bajo la excusa de que desatarían un caos por tratarse de salvajes desobedientes al no atenerse a las normas.

\- La señorita de cabello pelirrojo. La de tono pelirrojo zanahoria, no esa, ese es tono de naranja para jugo. La de al lado... ¡Ésa!

El oficial de turno se acerca, la puerta de barrotes cruje al abrirse, y ni con ello se quita el sonido de las palabras que dirigieron a su persona.

El tono de voz que utilizó, al referirse a ella, bien puede ser el tono que usa un comprador de ganado inexperto al seleccionar el animal de un corral.

No es que ella se trate de una conocedora, o tenga la certeza de los papeles y puestos ocupados en una granja además de lo básico, pero la reunión de antier en su morada exigió la compra de carne fresca y su padre se la pasó comentando las dificultades a la hora de realizar su elección. Aconsejado por el ganadero, de algún modo había llegado a la conclusión de elegir al animal por el tono de su pelo.

Pero no era el costo de su banquete lo que rememoraba, sino la cena en sí y quienes habían tenido el afán casi obligatorio de invitar.

Socios de su padre, compañeros de trabajo. Oficiales con la firme convicción de seguir órdenes en tinta, que cuestionarse si había justicia en ellas.

Cumplir el deber es acatar sin cuestionar. A éso todos conocen como trabajo.

O casi todos.

\- Este no es un lindo escenario para verte.

Ella se detiene de pensar, pero no de caminar a la salida de abrirse paso entre el brillo naranjo y las pocas personas pasando.

Siendo él está conciente de que hay un cumplido, ya que siempre tergiversa lo que realmente pasa por su mente. Pero ya acaba de aceptar no ser humillada otra vez ese día y tomar una ironía como halago -para ella- no es algo digno; menos lo es para su reputación pasearse por las cellejuelas tras las piernas con zapatos importados -de no esta al tanto qué parte de Europa- del señor Anthony Stark, peor, el hacerlo durante la tarde y después de desaparecerse la anterior. Se harían comparaciones a otros encuentros con mujeres que el hombre de elevada clase social ha tenido en el pasado.

Por eso es ella la que, como siempre, va dejándolo atrás en pasos.

-Apresada por obrar violentamente en contra de la autoridad. Me siento engañado al haber creído ser el único espectador de ese lado tuyo, Pepper.

Su broma está un poco desgastada, sobretodo por la situación fresca. No acredita pero lo informa como si se tratara de una verdad, tanto que Pepper siente sus latidos elevarse. Cada uno un grito fúrico que niega prepotente, escupe y blasfema contra las acusasiones falsamente hechas.

Insultos merecidos que no puede dar en voz alta, pese a que asegura serían más escuchados que cualquier otra petición que pudiera hacer y que, por no ser un él, le sería negada ante cualquier tribunal.

\- Tony, ¿me haces un favor?

\- ¿Decidida a humillarte, por segunda vez en el día? -de cierto modo, la lee por sus expresiones. Esas que conoce en rostro y también aquellas que ella pone en palabras.

Es un deseo concedido, así que abre los labios y se voltea ligeramente sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos cuando lo pide:

\- Miénteme otra vez.

Normalmente en la región el clima es árido, seco y soleado. Pero ante la mínima baja de temperatura, se ve en sus cuerpos la reacción. Hoy el vaho es visible en el frío. Se expande y disuelve rápidamente, en cambio las palabras retumban y se mantienen en el aire y oídos. En su cabeza, él siente oírlas resonar una y otra vez, son ecos infinitos que martillean sus oídos.

La falda es una tela que no la protege lo suficiente contra el clima, y de repente las manos reaccionan a apretar más por la aflicción e impotencia que por buscar calor.

\- Por favor.

Se siente degradada y a la vez confortada, cuando él se adelanta tomándola por los hombros. Sus manos le aprietan gentilmente, mientras él la mira lo suficientemente cerca como para tener que forzarse a ver sus ojos.

\- Hay quienes -inicia, quedamente heredan su fortuna, condominios, hasta personas; pero no veo que eso se aplique a la integridad. Eres la mujer más valiente, fuerte, determinada y capaz que yo conozco. Hasta que te conocí, había pensado que todo era un adorno. Que todo servía de exhibición y sin razones profundas. Incluso las mujeres. Y no es mentira.

Pepper busca otro significado a esa declaración que ha oído antes solo una vez, porque todavía no distingue qué es lo malo en esa confesión. Ya bastante tiempo había aceptado que una oración es solo lo que dice y que no puede representar alguna verdad más.

Esa, en realidad, guardaba una mentira; mas ella no se decidía a elegir si era que no creía en él o en ella misma.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a sostener el cartel en la próxima campaña?

La mención no le ofende, aunque lo demuestre.

\- ¿Quién crees que está financiándolas?

Hay ocasiones en donde no sabe interpretar su propia actitud, ni quién es o por qué actúa, y otros donde siente conocer cada requicio del ser de ella misma y del Señor Stark; más allá de lo que para otros representa.

\- Alguien -posa sus ojos en él-, una persona de gran corazón.

El halago le desvía la mirada a él, incluso hasta parece perder su necesidad de mostrarse egoncentrista.

-Te equivocas, soy yo.

* * *

**H**ope's Notes: **La idea era meterse en la época, por eso siento que fallé el reto en ese sentido. Además de que siento no haberlo explicado más de lo que pudiera. Por otra parte, me gustó imaginarme a Tony llendo a buscar a una arrestada Pepper. No sé ustedes, a mí me mata de risa.**

**Juzguen ustedes, por fa.**

**Gracias por entrar. Bah-a-la-la-la~!**


End file.
